kamenriderbuildfandomcom-20200215-history
The False Kamen Rider
is the fourteenth episode of Kamen Rider Build. It features the debut of Build's RabbitTank Sparkling Form and Soichi Isurugi's first on-screen transformation into Blood Stalk. Synopsis Blood Stalk was the one who framed Ryuga Banjo! Sento was able to discover that the identity of Blood Stalk, is Soichi Isurugi! As Soichi escapes with the Fullbottles and the Pandora Box, Sento begins to remember the first time he encountered Soichi... It was a rainy day, and the Kamen Rider was fighting against Blood Stalk... Plot Isurugi finally stops running from Sento due of his rather old age. Soichi jokingly asks Sento to forget about his actions but Sento refuses to back down. Having no other choice, Soichi and Sento transforms into Blood Stalk and Build OctopusLight respectively and fight. While Build seems to have the upper hand, Stalk uses the Pandora Box to turn the fight around, showering Build with mysterious light that forces him out of his transformation. Cancelling his transformation, Isurugi takes the Octopus and Light Fullbottles, the last two that he needed, he exclaimed that his mission is already completed and retreats, leaving Sento to yell in rage. However, unbeknownst to Isurugi, some of the energy from the Pandora Box entered one of Sento's empty Fullbottles. The next morning, Ryuga and Sawa are informed about the deception. Sento warns the two not to tell Misora since this will make Misora panic. Sento then asking Sawa to look into Isurugi's background while he creates an upgrade from the Pandora Fullbottle. Meanwhile, Isurugi has delivered the Pandora Box and Fullbottles to Nanba, who reveals his intention to use the Pandora Box to build super-weapons surpassing nuclear arms. Much to Isurugi's shock and amusement, all of the Fullbottles (with the exception of Octopus and Light) are fakes, made by Sento after learning the truth from Nabeshima. Knowing that his fake FullBottles has only bought him some time, Sento gets Ryuga to help him find the best match most compatible with the Pandora Box energy infused FullBottle. After several incorrect tries (usually resulting in comedic physical harm to Ryuga), the appropriate Best Match is determined to be the Rabbit and Tank Fullbottles. Sawa comes down to the lab to share her findings, but Misora, who has been locked out of the lab to hide the truth, manages to come down and demand answers. Sento replies that Ryuga was planning to take Misora on a date, and sends the two off, much to Misora shock and Ryuga initial dismay. Sawa informs Sento that Soichi was once a good and upstanding person and an astronaut until 10 years ago, the exact day when Sky Wall Disaster occurs. After that he kept going wild until he was taken away to an underground hospital and committed to a mental health facility. Sawa also mention that when SkyWall disaster occurs, Misora was admitted to the same Hospital as Soichi, having collapsed into coma in the Pandora Box storage room just before the ceremony. After Soichi escapes from the hospital, he was appointed as a Pandora Box special consultant by Faust seven years later until the day Pandora Panel were stolen, which justified Sento suspicions that Soichi was with Faust all along. Finally, Sawa states that when the panels were stolen, Soichi also brought Misora with him, to purify FullBottles for Build later use. Meanwhile at Karaoke, Misora and Ryuga discuss about her past as a FullBottle purifier for Faust. Misora explained that she need to focus to purify the FullBottles. At first, it worked fine. But, when she finally learn Faust intentions with her Purified FullBottles, she was distraught and unable to focus, until Soichi took her away. At his Lab, Sento was still working at creating his power-up item until Soichi calls him. Soichi praised Sento that he successfully tricked him with the fake FullBottles. Soichi later proposed a duel in the place where he found Sento a year ago, since they can't really come to an agreement after all. In the rain, Sento comes to the alley Soichi mentioned during the phone call, Sento asks Soichi if all of his nurturing was all lie. Soichi admits that both Sento and Ryuga impressed him out of blue and sometimes he regrets some of his acts of tricking them. Hearing this, Sento is enraged as they both transform to Build Rabbit-Tank form and Blood Stalk respectively. A fight occurs, but Sento reminisces of Soichi kindness to him and is hesitant to attack. Stalk uses this as his chance to knock Sento out of his transformation. Sento starts to lament that thanks to Soichi, he managed to keep hold of his humanity. Sento exclaims that he truly believed in Soichi's kindness. Stalk decides to finish Sento coldly before Ryuga intervenes and transform into Cross-Z. However, Stalk also knocks Cross-Z out of his transformation with a Cobra Steam Break to Ryuga's Build Driver at point blank range. Eventually, Stalk reveals that the reason of him choosing Sento as Build was merely a ploy to continue purifying Fullbottles, as Misora was unable to keep doing so when she learned of Faust's intentions. By convincing her that she did her job for "good" purposes, everything would go to Stalk's initial plan. He also sarcastically remarks that both of them are just "playing" as Kamen Riders and that they have no chance to defeat him at all. Sento, finally grasping Soichi's true nature, exclaims that the justice both he and Ryuga believe in is real and not an illusion. And for the justice he believes in, he will defeat Soichi. Sento then shows Stalk the RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle, which he uses to transform into Build's RabbitTank Sparkling Form. Sento as Build quickly defeats Stalk using the Sparkling Finish, forcing him out of his transformation, and after de-transforming declares Soichi Isurugi as dead to him. Soichi was truly impressed by Sento and Ryuga's growth and decide to let them keep the Pandora Box for now. Soichi also warns them to watch out from Gentoku Himuro, as he is the real Night Rogue before retreating. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Casts *Misora Isurugi (Child): Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build: *Kamen Rider Cross-Z: *Blood Stalk: Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Biotic: Octopus, Rabbit, Ninjya (in Drill Crusher) ***Abiotic: Light, Tank ***Other: RabbitTank Sparkling **Cross-Z ***Biotic: Dragon ***Abiotic: N/A ***Other: Cross-Z Dragon **Blood Stalk ***Biotic: Cobra ***Abiotic: N/A *'Form used:' **Build ***OctopusLight Form, RabbitTank Form, RabbitTank Sparkling Form Errors *When Build OctopusLight form activate his Vortex Finish, The Build Drivers announces "Are You Ready?" instead of "Ready, Go!". *When Sento and Soichi transformed at the same time in the alley under the rain, Sento's Snap Ride Builder once again uses Ryuga's blue version instead of Sento's black version. *During the scene that Sento reveals the Sparkling Fullbottle, he initially holds it diagonally with it leaning towards the right. However right at the very next shot, the bottle somehow switches to leaning towards the left instead until Sento tilts it back to its original position after shaking it. *During the scene where Sento pulls the Sparkling Fullbottle off his driver, in the very next scene, the bottle reverts back into it's original unpopped form without Sento ever popping it back in. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 41, . *'Viewership': 3.2% *'Formula of the title:' \arg\min_{n :even}x,\phi(x)\neq n=14 ( ) *'Fullbottles Obtained:' RabbitTank Sparkling *'Closing Screen Fullbottles:' **Kamen Rider: Build **Fullbottles: ***Biotic: Octopus ***Abiotic: Light *'Count at episode end' **'Bottles in Build's possession': ***'Biotic': Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda, Harinezumi, Lion, Kaizoku ***'Abiotic': Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Syoubousya, Soujiki, Densya ***'Other': RabbitTank Sparkling **'Bottles in Cross-Z's possession' ***'Biotic': Dragon ***'Abiotic:' Lock ***'Other': Cross-Z Dragon **'Bottles in Night Rogue's possession': Bat **'Bottles in Blood Stalk's possession': ***'Biotic': Cobra, Octopus ***'Abiotic': Light **'Bottles in Hokuto's possession:' ***'Biotic:' Wolf ***'Abiotic:' Smapho *The second time narrated by only Atsuhiro Inukai. *Gentoku doesn't appear in this episode. *The opening shows the same scenes from Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders. *This is the first time a Fullbottle is created without Misora's help. *This is the only episode where Blood Stalk uses the voice of Soichi Isurugi, however he briefly used the voice modulator at the beginning of the episode. **Despite his identity revealed, he continues to use the voice modulator in later episodes as this voice is later revealed to belong to someone else . *When Sento and Soichi transform into Build and Blood Stalk respectively, the transformation announcements are muted. A similar thing happened in episode 6 of Kamen Rider Ghost when Ghost's transformation announcement was muted during his first fight with Onpu Gamma, though in the case of the latter, that was because Onpu Gamma muted all sound that wasn't from a piano or his own voice, and the audio only came back after he did his music note attack. *''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders'' takes place after this episode, despite premiering the day before. If one was to watch the film first before this episode, there would have been some slight spoilers for this episode. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Build Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Who Takes Off The Veil?, The False Kamen Rider, Judging Sento Kiryu! and The Weaponry Hero. *Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. Build_Vol._4.jpg|''Kamen Rider Build'' Volume 4, DVD 91R_ZCOJk0L._SL1469_.jpg|''Kamen Rider Build'' Collection 2, Blu-ray External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 偽りの仮面ライダー. *Toei TV's official episode guide for 偽りの仮面ライダー References Category:New Form Episode